powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Blitzkrieg Force
Power Rangers Blitzkrieg Force is based on and an adaption of Dengeki Sentai Changeman in Toonwriter's Power Rangers series. Synopsis After already conquering hundreds of planets, the Inhuman Gozerian Empire sets its sights onto Earth. To defend the lands in such a great crisis, the military begins a special branch known as the Blitz Enforcers, comprised of elite members from all areas of the military. Under the supervision of Commander Anderson, the numerous gathered soldiers of the Blitz Enforcers begin a harsh training. As their first action, the Inhuman Gozerian League decides to eliminate those who pose the greatest risk of interfering with their invasion — the military. After a particularly brutal day of training, the Blitz Enorcers are fed up with Anderson's cruel ways and abandon the training session. Soon afterwards they're met with an attack by numerous the Inhuman Gozerian League's troops. Five surviving officers gather together, beaten and exhausted, but refusing to step down from this threat. Just then, the earth shakes and it empowers the five with the Blitz Force, enabling them to possess the power of mythological beasts. With the mystical power of the Blitz Force and the technology of the military, the Power Rangers Blitzkrieg Force begin their war against the Inhuman Gozerian League. Characters Rangers Allies *Blitz Team: a Support Group of the Blitz Enforcers who aiding the Blitzkrieg Rangers. consists of Five Blitz Enforcers. *Chief Commander Colard Anderson: Chief of the Blitz Defense Force. Portrayed by William Hurt. *Andrina: Guardian Princess of Merlana. Based on Sakura. Portrayed by Elle Fanning *Karina: A young girl from the planet Rezula. Based on Nana. Portrayed by Sophia Gennusa (kid form) and Mara Wilson (adult form). *Satina: Satina is a female tan-colored reptilian-like alien of the planet Kranix. Wife of Alion and mother of Toadstar and her infant daughter Komilia. *Toadstar: Toadstar is a green male reptilian-like alien of the planet Kranix. He is the son of Alion and Satine. Villains: The Inhuman Gozerian League *Lord Zortek: The leader of the Inhuman Gozerian League appears to his followers as a blue limbless torso, which is an illusion created by his true form: a planet that eats others. *Vlad Luke Picard/Ghost Vlad Luke Picard/Powerful Vlad Luke Picard/Dracip *Predatron: A former space pirate. When he reformed later in the series, an evil clone of Predatron was made to replace him. Based on Adjutant Booba. *Solaris: A woman with a male voice, until she got a female voice after the rangers got her reformed. Based on Adjutant Shiima. Voiced by R. Martin Klein. Portrayed by Gal Gadot. *Zark Havock: Based on Prince Icarus. Portrayed by Jack Reynor. *Queen Nazira: Nazira is the former queen of Planet Amazonia who had been recruited by Lord Zortek to lead his Gozerian league. Portrayed by Julianne Moore. *Alion: A large green reptile-like alien who pilots the main invasion ship of the Gozerian Empire during their attack on Earth. He mostly is a more comedic alien, fighting constantly with the napping Growdie whenever it is needed to rebuild and enlarge a Space Beast. When Karina convinced him to defect and to reunite with his wife and including his son and daughter under protection of the Blitz Defense Force. Upon reforming, an evil clone of Alion was made to replace him. Based on Gator. *Growdie: A one-eyed creature from the planet of the same name who is used by Gozerian League to enlarge its minions. Whenever a Space Beast is destroyed, Vlad sends Growdie down to Earth when he was abandoned alone on the mothership he is rescued by the Rangers to assist them in defeating Zortek by rebuilding and growing the destroyed Memory Doll of planet Merlana. When he reformed later in the series, an evil clown of him was made to replace him. *Nazons: The foot soldiers of Lord Zortek's empire. Ranger Roll Calls and Morphing Call *Damian: Let's Blitz out! Roll Call Team-Morph: "Blitzkrieg Force!! Change on!!" *Damian: Blitzkrieg Red Dragon! *Gerald: Blitzkrieg Black Griffon! *Nathan: Blitzkrieg Blue Pegasus! *Mary: Blitzkrieg White Mermaid! *Penelope: Blitzkrieg Pink Phoenix! *Kylan: Blitzkrieg Yellow Sphinx! *Damian: We're the force that defends the Earth!! All: Power Rangers Blitzkrieg Force!!! Arsenal * Blitz Brace: The Blitzkrieg Rangers's transformation brace. Transformation call is Blitzkrieg Force, change on!! , followed by the name of the team or the transforming member. The transformation makes a pillar of Blitz Force (represented by a cloud of steam rising from the ground) rise up while the suit emerges on them. It can also fire a Blitz Laser, emit a flash of light and can be used as a video phone for contact.The brace was originally created by Commander Anderson and given to all ten members of his unit, knowing that when the Blitz Force was discovered, it would react with the brace and give both the powers and unlock its full potential. The five who unlocked the Blitz Force became the Blitzkrieg Rangers, while the five others of the unit became the supporting members of the Blitz Team who assisted them in combat and logistics for dealing with the Inhuman Gozerian League. * Blitz Blasters/Blitz Swords: It has two modes: blaster and knight (sword and shield). * Power Bazooka ** Dragon Bazooka ** Griffin Bazooka ** Pegasus Bazooka ** Mermaid Bazooka ** Phoenix Bazooka * Sphinx Laser Rifle Vehicles * Blitz Cycles: Each Blitzkrieg Ranger rides on of these motorcycles. * Blitz Cruiser: 4WD for the entire quintet. Zords * Shuttle base: This is the shuttle that transports the team's zords to the danger zone, and is the first Terran-made carrier to travel into space. It can fire lasers from the sides of the cockpit. Originally a Space Shuttle been modified for the Blitz Defense Force. * Blitz Jet * Blitz Copter * Blitz Tank ** Blitzkrieg Megazord See Also Category:Ranger Teams Category:Toonwriter